Strange Engagement
by inulover06
Summary: When Kagome's parents set up an arranged marriage just what happens? Rated T just in case
1. Arranged Marriage

Strange Engagement

"You what!" Kagome shouted at her mother shocked at the information bestowed to her.

"Your father engaged you to the young man when you were very young." Her mother replied calmly unaffected by her daughter's out burst.

"But an arranged marriage? That's so…old fashioned." Kagome half whined.

"Now I already contacted them to let them know you'd be dropping by to meet him today and stay the night. Father and son have been on a training trip for the past ten years and a friend of mine just informed me that they're staying in nearby in Nerima. Maybe you could go to his high school, sweetheart?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'm going today? But Inuyasha and-"

"I wasn't sure when you'd be back or for how long you'd stay. There isn't any trouble that they need you for at the moment is there?"

"Well, no trouble at the moment, but-"

"Great, then go upstairs and pack an overnight bag." She patted the girls' shoulder and turned back to her dishes. "Oh you might want to take a bath and change out of those filthy clothes."

Kagome, feeling defeated, just nodded her head exiting the kitchen and headed toward the bathroom. Looking down at her clothes, she had to agree with her mother, the last demon encounter she had found herself covered in mud. Listlessly, she began removing her clothing after closing the door to the bathroom behind her. Bending down, she twisted the faucets on the tub, which made a faint squeaking noise as it turned. After checking the temperature and adding some bubble bath she removed the remainder of her clothing. Slipping into the steaming water Kagome felt her entire body melting away, the bubbles tickling her skin.

"God, I needed this." Hot bathes were not common in the feudal states time. Her mind started to drift thinking of Inuyasha. 'A fiancé. What is Inuyasha going to think? Will he be upset…or just accept it and leave me to him? What is this going to be like?' Slowly she took a deep breath letting her head resting against the back of the tub. 'What am I going to do? I still have things to do, obligations in the feudal time. I don't want to leave Inuyasha…Inuyasha, how am I going to tell him…'


	2. Meet your fiance

Chapter2

Sorry for the short chapter but i had school and i already got an interm report :( anyway back to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the inuyasha gang (i wish).

Now feeling more refreshed by her bath, Kagome changed into a short floral dress and white ankle socks. Rummaging through her closet, she neatly packed a few necessities for the weekend into a smaller bag she used for her schoolbooks. She wouldn't miss the heavy rucksack that she brought back through the well with her. Of course, Inuyasha usually carried the bag for her when it was full and at it's heaviest. Again her mind started to wander at the thought of Inuyasha. With a sigh she put the necklace with the shard fragments around her neck and her bag over her shoulder and left her room.

"I've got it." A voice called from the other side of the door. A young girl a little taller then herself appeared her arms folded over her chest. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes." Kagome smiled rummaging through her bag for the piece of paper her mother gave her before she left. "I'm looking for, um…"

"Let me guess, Ranma Saotome." The girl replied with a rather sarcastic tone to her voice.

Kagome retrieved the paper blushing slightly. "Ah, yes, Ranma Saotome."

"Who is it, Nabiki?" A taller girl asked placing a hand on the first girl's shoulder. She smiled sweetly at Kagome, relieving some of her embarrassment.

"Another visitor for Ranma." The girl with the short hair replied never taking her penetrating gaze from Kagome. "So are you another fiancée or are you planning to get revenge for something he did?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well, she doesn't look like a martial artist." The taller girl replied with the same sweet smile.

"You really can't tell with the group Ranma attracts."

"That's true." Kagome stared at the two girls before her, her bag slipping off her shoulder onto the ground beside her.

"And it looks like this one is spending the night." Nabiki commented with little emotion.

"Come in then, we were just having lunch, Ranma is in the other room. I'll get some bedding for you set up upstairs." Kasumi led the girl inside.

"Really I don't want to be a bother."

"That'll be a first." Nabiki added walking on ahead into where the rest of the family was already eating. "Saotome someone here to see you."

Already feeling very uncomfortable, Kagome meekly entered the room following Nabiki. She had to do a double take at the panda sitting at the table eating a slice of watermelon. The boy sitting next to him was very handsome and she assumed must be Ranma. A girl with dark hair with shining blue highlights looked up at her curiously with a pleasant smile. An older man sat at the head of the table wearing a brown gi.

"Um hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I-I was looking for Ranma Saotome."

"50 to 1 odds she's another fiancée, Akane." Nabiki stated. Akane turned to glare at the boy beside her, he in turn moved to glare at the panda in the corner that held up a sign that stated, 'Don't look at me, I'm just an innocent panda.'

"Pop, what did you do now?" The boy frowned at the panda confusing Kagome greatly.

'I don't know who she is.' The panda signed.

"Well my mother gave me this and told me that she sent word I was coming." Kagome stated handing the paper her mother gave her to Ranma.

"I, Genma Saotome, herby give the hand of my son, Ranma Saotome, to take over the Sunset Shrine by wedding Kagome Higurashi for free room and board for TWO WEEKS! Again, your stupid stomach gets me into trouble!" The boy lunged at the panda, which parried his attack with another sign. 'It was all in the name of the art.'

"The art my foot, more like your gut!" The boy got in a good strike sending the panda sprawling onto the grass of the backyard.

"This is all very embarrassing, I should be going sorry to bother you." Kagome said trying to walk out the door.

"Don't be silly." Kasumi said catching her before she get out the door and pushing her by the shoulder down to the table next to Nabiki across from Akane. "You're our guest."

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Akane said trying to sound comforting to the girl. She didn't seem like any other fiancée Ranma had.

"What's one more?" Nabiki said from her side picking up her watermelon.

"What do you mean this isn't the first time?" Kagome asked.

"Our Ranma here is one hot item." Ranma frowned at the girl and Kagome didn't find it hard to believe he was very attractive.

"Yeah, not only am I engaged to this uncute tomboy," Ranma motioned toward Akane who sent an icy glare in his direction. "But I have two other fiancées that my pops got me saddled with."

'Mia was not my fault.' The panda replied materializing at the table beside Nabiki.

"You're the one that started to eat her food and you led her here."

'You ate the food too and you defeated her all by yourself.' A quick flip of the sign, 'Take some responsibility boy, stop talking like a girl.'

Ranma bristled at the last remark, but Kagome interrupted before he could say anything. "This," she pointed to the panda, "this is your father?"

"Yeah, the useless oaf."

"And I thought part dog was strange." The girl said under her breath and Nabiki looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Hm?" Akane asked.

"Oh nothing." Kagome took the slice of watermelon Kasumi had given her and began to eat. "You never received the letter my mother sent?" Kagome asked inquisitively.

'Letter?' The panda tried to look innocent.

"Mr. Saotome, I might be a good idea to open your mail once in awhile."

'Never any good news.' Was his reply.

"Maybe if you weren't swindling people all the time." Ranma said in a low disapproving voice.

"So what is your story?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked at the girl beside her while eating her watermelon.

"Have you been hunting Ranma here down for years, you have some strange martial artists technique we should know about?" Everyone at the table looked at her expectantly.

"Um, no. I just found out about the engagement from my mother this morning when I got home and I don't know any martial arts." Every one seemed surprised, but Nabiki seemed to think on the subject further. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. It's just I've never had such a normal fiancée before." Ranma replied with a smile.

"Hey!" Akane exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out." Ranma replied.

"I see!" Nabiki exclaimed, interrupting their argument. "There's got to be some boyfriend or something that is going to follow you here to try and kill Ranma for you." Kagome nearly choked on her food. "You see, I was right."

"Are you ok?" Kasumi asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome replied coughing between words. "What are you talking about?"

"Well people coming for Ranma either want to kill him or marry him. Since you don't seem to want either, you must be leading someone here."

"Like Mousse with Shampoo." Akane added getting the idea.

"Right. So who is he lover, boyfriend, fiancée?"

"He's not my boyfriend and certainly not fiancée or…he is NOT coming." She spoke quickly blushing fiercely at the implication that Inuyasha was her…lover.

I'm sorry I stopped here but the ideas I have aren't easy to type.Please R&R! If you flame its ok but just go easy since it is my first fanfiction. I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can.


	3. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I wish i did though tear

Flashback:

"He's not my boyfriend and certainly not fiancée or…he is NOT coming." She spoke quickly blushing fiercely at the implication that Inuyasha was her…lover.

End flashback: (a/n i suck at flashbacks)

"Sure he won't."

"Really he lives VERY far away and he doesn't know I'm engaged, I haven't told him and he's already taken, sort of. It's complicated, but he won't find me." Kagome felt like she was babbling she really didn't want to get into her relationship with Inuyasha, she herself didn't understand it completely.

"It's all right, I'm sure it'll be ok." Akane smiled at the girl trying to comfort her. "Why don't you stay the night you were planning on it anyway?"

"Since when have you ever been so nice to one of Ranma's fiancées Akane?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow to her younger sister.

"Well she's different." Akane said defensively then turned back to Kagome. "Anyway Ranma and I are going shopping after we finishing eating you can come along and we'll fill you in on the other fiancées. I'm Akane by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Akane." Kagome smiled.

"That's my sister Nabiki beside you."

"Hi." Nabiki deadpanned.

"My sister, Kasumi." Akane gestured to her left.

"Hello." Kasumi replied politely.

"And my father."

"Hello, my dear."

"And that, as you know, is Ranma's father." The panda signed a hello. "We'll explain that a little later."

"O-Okay." Kagome was again confused.

"That is quite a story." Kagome sounded overwhelmed as the waiter deliver the bowls of ice cream to the three girls. After doing some shopping for Kasumi they decided to stop at Ranma's favorite ice cream shop. Kagome stared at the red head amazed that she was the boy she met earlier that day. The same boy her family honor demanded that she marry. "So Ranma has all these fiancées, but you're the one he's marrying."

"No way!" "No!" The two replied in unison.

"I just thought since he lived with you that you were…"

"I not doing anything with this violent uncute girl, I can't live with the other girls 'cause they'd never leave me alone."

Akane quickly elbowed the red head in the face. "Why they want him I have no idea!"

"See what I mean!" Ranma replied stars dancing around his head.

"Don't worry I don't think the other fiancées will come after you, you don't live close enough to be a real threat." Akane assured you.

"My mom wants me to try to get into Furinkan so I can go to the same school as Ranma." Kagome said gloomily, she was trying to get into the same school as her friends back home. That is if she ever got around to studying.

"She wants you to go to Furinkan, I didn't know normal people tried getting in there." Ranma said in wonder.

"Before you came along only normal people went there." Akane said.

"Well you and Kuno went there so it couldn't have been too normal. Ouch!" Akane stomped on Ranma's foot under the table.

"Anyway, I still won't worry about them, saving damsels in distress is what Ranma does best." Akane stole a glance at the girl beside her out of the corner of her eye. "Make that the fourth best thing he does."

"Fourth?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Yeah beside eating, sleeping, and making an ass of yourself, on wait make it fifth, being a jerk is fourth."

"Well at least I'm not an uncute, sexless tomboy with thighs like tree trunks!" Kagome was amazed at the large mallet Akane seemed to grab from nowhere and pinned Ranma to the seat as he made painful groans.

"Sorry about that."

"Ah, no problem."

Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one will be longer and more interesting! Please R&R!


	4. Meet Inuyasha

Dislclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang sobs :(

Kagome lay on the bedding Kasumi laid out for her on Akane's floor beside her bed. Tossing and turning she continued to consider her so called engagement and the repercussions there of. Sighing heavily, she settled into a comfortable spot on her pillow and fell to sleep.

The house was still, darkness filled the hallway as Ranma reached the top of the stairs after grabbing a late night snack and a brief visit to the bathroom. Slowly, he walked to his bedroom moving without making any sound, when something stopped him dead in his tracks. His battle sense telling him that someone with an incredible battle aura was very close by. He quickly followed his senses down the hall to Akane's room, bursting through the door fearing the worst. The sight before him left him stunned, there perched in the open window a darkened figure crouched his yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight the rest of his features barely a silhouette. The figure's long sliver white hair billowy out to it's side in the cold wind. The hairs on the back on Ranma's neck stood on end, he would have mistaken the creature for a feline with the strange glow to it's eyes if not for the low growling emanating from it's chest.

The creature's attention was suddenly drawn to the girl on the floor below as she stirred. Suddenly she awoke with a grasp staring up at the form above her. It looked down at the girl and appeared to get angrier the growling getting increasingly louder.

Sensing danger Ranma lunged at the creature, knocking them both out the window. Kagome was out from under her blankets and at the window in a flash.

"Oh god!"

"What, what is it!" Akane startled from her sleep, rushed to her side staring down as the two boys landed. "Ranma?"

Landing on top of the creature Ranma held him down beneath him the light from the moon finally revealing the features of a boy his own age with pointed dog ears and long fanged teeth that shined before him as he growled.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Ranma demanded. Instead of answering the boy displayed his superior strength and launched Ranma off of him with his legs sending him flying through the back door.

"Somebody's going to get hurt. I got to get down there and stop him." Kagome ran from the room leaving Akane to stare after her.

"Stop who? What's going on? Kagome!" Soon she was following the younger girl's flight down the stairs.

Sorry I once again cut the chapter short but I caught a cold and wasnt feeling well. But I will try to update soon. Please R&R!


	5. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2

**Flashback**:

"Somebody's going to get hurt. I got to get down there and stop him." Kagome ran from the room leaving Akane to stare after her.

"Stop who? What's going on? Kagome!" Soon she was following the younger girl's flight down the stairs.

End Flasback ( I suck at flashbacks):

"So you want to play tough eh, well that's fine with me." Slowly, Ranma walked through the rumble approaching his opponent warily, taking his fighting stance within a few feet. The other boy lunged at him, but Ranma danced out of the way side stepping faster than the eye could see behind him kicking him in the back. His opponent quickly recovered and decided that the human had some skill at fighting and shouldn't be completely underestimated.

The two started to dance around each other, Ranma landed several dozen blows to the boy's midsection before he was backhanded into one of the trees in the yard. The two combatants shook off the blows sizing each other up for the next act. 'God this guy is stronger than Ryoga and he can really take a hit.' Ranma thought ruefully to himself planning his next attack.

'The human is faster than some demons I've met, but if he thinks he can hurt me he is sadly mistaken.' The boy smirked and started to make his approach when the sound of bare feet padding on the wooden floor and an all too familiar smell drew his attention behind him.

"Inuyasha." Both boys looked to the two girls dressed in pajamas standing on the porch.

"Do you know this guy, Kagome?" Ranma asked drawing a cold stare from Inuyasha who was aggravated by his familiar tone with the girl.

"Lemme guess, this is the angry boyfriend we've all been waiting for." Nabiki entered the room yawning, also wearing her pajamas. Inuyasha turned back at the girls and stared at the red faced Kagome, a look of surprise on his face.

"You told them I was your boyfriend?" He asked levelly, almost too levelly for the temperamental demon.

"No! I never said that!" Inuyasha looked almost hurt for a second before he turned back to the boy in from of him trying to burn through him with his eyes. "I mean we've never even talked about it…" She said quietly only allowing herself and the nearby Akane to hear.

"Who is this!" Inuyasha shot his angry stare to Kagome while pointing at Ranma.

"You see, it is a very interesting story…" Kagome stammered.

"Would you like me to tell him for you?" Nabiki asked mischievously, but was completely ignored when Kagome attitude took a complete turn."

"What the heck are you doing here in the first place Inuyasha! Attacking innocent people in the middle of the night!"

"He attacked me! I followed you here because you never came back through the well like you said you would. I was just making sure you hadn't gotten yourself hurt when this stupid mortal attacked me."

"You didn't need to worry, Inuyasha, I'm fine." Kagome was suddenly at his side looking up at him with her big brown eyes sparkling sweetly. He just looked to the side, grunting noncommittally.

"A demon, eh?" Ranma asked staring at the boy in the corner of the room,who rather close to Kagome. Kasumi walked around the room serving everyone tea. "No wonder he's got such an incredible battle aura, I've never felt anything like it."

"Actually he's half demon." Kagome corrected earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"What's the other half? Akane asked very curious of their new friends.

"Human."

"Cool!" Akane exclaimed.

"What's with the ears?" Nabiki stated suddenly feeling the urge to touch them, but pushing it aside quickly. Akane, however, couldn't help herself and was immediately kneeling next to him looking at him dotefully.

"Can I touch them?" She asked her hands clasped before her, eyes gleaming up at him.

"No." Inuyasha said indignantly, trying hard to ignore the look, it reminded him too much of one of Kagome's looks.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him with puppy eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Feh, fine." The girl squealed in delight and started to rub the dog demon's ears, Ranma glanced over to them frowning faintly.

"Anyway, Inuyasha's father was a great and powerful dog demon, so Inuyasha is half dog demon, half human."

"I suppose you'll be telling them all my secrets soon." Inuyasha stood up irritated. "We should be heading back now."

"Oh, cool it for a minute, I finally find people with as weird a life as mine and might actually believe me and you want me to run off. Just one night won't kill you Inuyasha." Kagome got up and dragged the demon back down beside her at the table to sit the way they were before.

"So when are you going to tell dog boy about Ranma here?" Nabiki asked causing Inuyasha to glare first at Ranma then Kagome.

"Um well…"

"What do you need to tell me?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Well, you see, my mother told me this morning that I've sort of been engaged to Ranma." Kagome looked at the boy sheepishly while he looked back at her stunned.

I'm sorry for stopping here and for forgetting to disclaim Ranma 1/2. Please R&R! I'd also like to thank everyone that gave reviews. You guys rock. I'll try to update soon.


	6. I'll always love you

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha! I wish

Flashback:

"What do you need to tell me?" Inuyasha asked menacingly.

"Well, you see, my mother told me this morning that I've sort of been engaged to Ranma." Kagome looked at the boy sheepishly while he looked back at her stunned.

End of flashback: (I'm really sorry for the sucky flashback)

"**You've been engaged, to HIM**?!" His words steadily rose as he pointed to the martial artist sitting across from him.

"What's wrong with him?" Akane asked slightly offended.

"He reeks of females. And not just the three that dwell in this house, but at least three or four more. So many that it is hard as hell to distinguish their individual scents."

"Amazing." Ranma stated. Akane just looked away with a mixture of anger, embarrassment and disgust.

"Inuyasha don't be rude!" Kagome said shocked.

"You're family really arranged a marriage for you with such a man." Inuyasha sounded almost pleading to hear her tell him it was just a joke.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled feeling insulted.

"Why is that how everyone reacts to you Saotome?" Nabiki smirked.

"Inuyasha this is my family's honor we're talking about." Kagome may not be old fashioned, but she did understand duty to one's family.

"But we haven't told him about all the other fiancées." Nabiki through out to see what came up.

"Others?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, all those other women you…smelled, they're engaged to our boy Ranma. My sister here included." Nabiki motioned toward Akane.

"That's it!" Inuyasha dragged Kagome up to her feet. "After I kill him you'll be free to come back home with me!"

"Inuyasha, you can't just go around killing people."

"Fine then you're coming with me and never coming back to this world again." He started to drag her out the door.

"Inuyasha!" She pulled her hand away. "I have a life here and obligations... this is my home."

She pleaded with him using her eyes while he just stared at her. "What am I supposed to do when our quest is over, what about my future, Inuyasha, my happiness?" She sniffled and started to cry.

"Fine, you're right. Your life is here, where you're out of harms way. Do what you will." He walked off out of the front gate and disappeared. The three watched the girl in silence and heard her whisper something to herself.

After returning to bed the house was once again silent and Kagome was once again unable to sleep. Akane tossed and turned in her sleep, but seemed to be resting. Rising from her bedding Kagome stood in front of the window surprised to find Inuyasha sitting in the tree outside the window.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. "What are you doing here, I thought for sure you went back through the well."

"Well, our quest isn't over yet is it?" He asked her, she shook her head no in response. "Then I'll stay to make sure you stay out of trouble."

He looked away and therefore he didn't see her smile. "Good night, Inuyasha."

With that Kagome fell asleep so she didn't hear Inuyasha's last words.

"Even if you marry him I will always protect you Kagome. Not cause you can detect the jewel shards but because I love you and always will. I hope you know that. Even if I can't tell you I hope you feel the same and don't marry this guy."

I'm sorry i didn't update sooner but I'm having a little writers block! If you have any ideas please let me know! Also please let me know if you want me to end the story here or continue it. If the majority of you says to continue it I will need help writing it so please don't get mad at me if I dont update soon. Please R&R! Go on just hit that little button down there that says submit review.


	7. AN I'm sorry

I'm sorry but I think I will have to end the story with the last chapter because I can't seem to think of anything else to write about. So unless any of you have any ideas I'm going to end this story. Please read my other stories though. If you do have any ideas on how to end this story though just send it to me and I'll be happy to post it and give credit to who gave it to.


	8. Surprise

AN: I know a lot of reviewers were very upset when they found out that the story was ending and I have to say that surprised me. At least I know you guys like the story. Anyway since so many of you wanted me to continue it I shall. I would also like to thank one viewer in particular for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you sierrajl623.

Chapter 8

Last time:

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. "What are you doing here? I thought for sure you went back through the well."

"Well, our quest isn't over yet is it?" He asked her, she shook her head no in response. "Then I'll stay to make sure you stay out of trouble."

He looked away and therefore he didn't see her smile. "Good night, Inuyasha."

With that Kagome fell asleep so she didn't hear Inuyasha's last words.

"Even if you marry him I will always protect you Kagome. Not cause you can detect the jewel shards but because I love you and always will. I hope you know that. Even if I can't tell you I hope you feel the same and don't marry this guy."

Now:

After a while of wondering whether Kagome would really marry Ranma, Inuyasha finally got some rest. The next day when he woke up he realized that Kagome wasn't in her room.

"Kagome are you there?"

Obviously he didn't get an answer. Seeing how no one was in the room he decided to check out the girls stuff to see what they were really like. He went through all of their bags and found nothing interesting. While checking out someone's bag his stomach started to rumble and he hoped Kagome would get back to make some ramen for him. He waited two hours and when he no longer smelled her scent in the house he realized that she must have went out with the girls. His stomach kept rumbling and he decided he would try and make the ramen himself.

"I wonder what else she has in this bag of hers."

He searched the main pockets but found nothing. He tried searching the smaller pockets but he still found nothing. Getting aggravated he flipped the whole book bag over and let all of the contents fall out. The moment he let the stuff fall out he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Knowing exactly who it was before they came up the stairs he started freaking out.

"Inuyasha is that you?"

_Shit! If she finds me going through her stuff she'll sit me till there is a hole in the floor. _Looking at the items that fell on the floor he found a pink diary. Being the nosey hanyou he is he opened it and started to read it. When he saw what was on the first page he was never happier in his life.

Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger but I have midterms this Thursday-Tuesday so I have to go study. Sorry if I don't update soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it was long enough. Now you know what to do. Just hit the little button that says review. See ya.


	9. Roses

Chapter 9

Last time

"Inuyasha is that you?"

_Shit! If she finds me going through her stuff she'll sit me till there is a hole in the floor. _Looking at the items that fell on the floor he found a pink diary. Being the nosey hanyou he is he opened it and started to read it. When he saw what was on the first page he was never happier in his life.

Now

He turned around in time to see a very pissed Kagome.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"Kagome! I was just looking for ramen." He said trying to hide the diary.

"O really then what do you have behind your back? If it was ramen you wouldn't be hiding it from me now would you? Especially since between me and you, I'm the only one that knows how to make it."

"……" He sweat drops realizing that she figured out that he wasn't hiding ramen behind his back.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"SIT BOY!" Once she said those words he went plummeting into the ground. As he hit the floor she ran over to him to see if she hurt him (since he landed on all her things) and to see what he was hiding from her. When she saw what he was hiding behind his back she started to run for the door. But she never made it because the moment she started to run he was up and standing between her and the door.

"Kagome wait let me explain."

"What explain why you're reading my diary?" She said as she started to back away from him. "Or why you just happened to read my most private page of all?"

"Kagome please I want to tell you what I should have told you from the beginning."

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care what you think. What I wrote in here is personal and none of your business."

He had never seen her so angry. She looked like the worst possible thing that could have happened to her just did. She started to rub her eyes and he knew from experience what that meant.

"Kagome, please. Please don't cry."

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!"

When he hit the floor she was out the door. She didn't know where she was going to run to but as long as she wasn't near him. She didn't care if he was mad at what she wrote but she couldn't help how she felt. If he was mad because she had wrote about how much she loved him then that was his problem. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Ranma saw her running and got worried but then not to long after seeing her pass by did he see a blur of silver. He figured they had just gotten into a fight and that he should leave them alone.

After a while of running Kagome's legs soon got tired and she stopped only to find herself in the palace's garden. She looked around and loved how the garden looked. It was filled with different color roses as far as the eyes could see. It was too bad that her wonderful peaceful moment was going to be ruined.

"Kagome wait." She was right. She knew a certain hanyou wouldn't leave her without a fight.

"What do you want Inuyasha? Have you come to yell at me for what I wrote? Are you mad that I wrote that I loved you and I always have? If so I don't want to hear it!"

"Kagome……I'm not here to yell at you. If you were listening to me back in the room I wanted to tell you something. Not yell at you."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you too!"

After hearing that she got really mad and started to scream.

"Please Inuyasha! I don't want to hear your lies! I know that you don't love me that you only need me for a jewel shard detector! If you really loved me you wouldn't call me a wench or a stupid! I also know that you really love Kikyou! So don't lie to me just so I'll stop crying!"

"Kagome please I'm not lying I'm telling the truth. Yes I used to love Kikyou and I still do! But not the same way I love you. I love Kikyou like you would love a sister, but I love you so much more and in a more romantic way. I know I always tell you that I only need you for the jewel shards but that's cause I'm worried that you might not come back and I thought that if I gave you a reason to stay that you'd stay even if it isn't much longer. The whole wench and stupid thing is just because I loved you and didn't know how to tell you. It was also because I wasn't sure if you felt the same. But now that I know you do feel the same I wanted to let you know that I love you too."

Kagome stood there shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha……I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. Sorry that all this time whenever you cried I was usually the cause. Sorry that I always ran off to Kikyou. Sorry for never telling you how I felt. Sorry for everything."

"O Inuyasha!" She ran over to him and hugging like she would never let go. "I love you!"

"I love you too Kagome!"

"Kagome I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Will you be my mate?"

"Yes! Of course Inuyasha!"

"Now there's just the matter of when and where."

"Take me right here and right now."

"Here? Really?"

"Yes! Really! This place is so romantic and plus I want you to take me right now."

Sorry about the last chapter I realized that it was short so I hope that this chapter was longer. It was like 3 pages in word. Please R&R! Now I'm off to study for midterms Thursday – Tuesday. So if I don't update soon please don't be mad at me.


End file.
